THE SON OF MAGNETO
by Eras bel
Summary: "I fight for the mutants, I kill for them, I do everything for us to be free and we have rights like anybody in this world where we are always the wrong ones, and the humans are right. If you do not like what I do, problem is your "Derrick Blake is the son of magneto, is the leader of the new brotherhood. but his ideas change when meeting the family strucker.
1. chapter 1

**NOTE/ THE GIFTED NOT BELONG ME , OKAY?????** **I HAVE MY OC.**

Many may have heard of magneto, a very strong and dangerous mutant, the leader of the brotherhood, a group of mutants with the aim of surviving and fighting for the rights of mutants, and they do it anyway, even if it means killing humans for this and go against the x men and all who oppose it.

I can not say I do not approve because I approve.

You see, my name is Derrick Blake, and I am a member of the brotherhood (currently missing) as well as son of magneto.

I know, he has other children, I know of three of them, wanda and pietro maximoff, and Lorna dane. My half brothers, funny how things are, is not it? Pietro and Wanda have different powers, while me and my other half sister have magnetism powers, but I gained a bonus on my powers by the way.

I have the ability to control metal, but also the ability to control fire and electricity, which is strange, I have different types of powers but also powerful separated or together, the metal is tough and I can handle any kind and fold mine will . the fire is very strong as well as I can change it to lava. Electricity is useful for electrocuting someone, among other things.

Before I was a member of the brotherhood, I was an orphan, my mother died when I was born, so I was sent as a baby to an orphanage. luckily, two years old I was adopted by a middle-aged family, a father and mother, a common house in seatle, school, a normal life, but that soon ended when I turned nine.

I was at a school party when my powers were manifested, I was leaving school with my foster mother when a rampage truck was coming towards us, the driver was drunk, we were crossing in the middle of the road when it occurred.

I was very scared, I did not want to die, I did not even realize when I raised my hand in fear of the impact, then it happened.

My powers reacted to my fear and desire to survive, the truck stopped instantly in a meter of the trample, but as a result the drunk driver kneaded half the head of the impact, he died.

Everyone in the parking lot next door were frightened and scared, I had just made a gigantic truck stop with just one hand move, and everyone knew at that moment that I was a mutant, a threat, at least that's what they think of us, Is not it ? .

Some parents took out their cell phones and called the police.

My mother cried but quickly pulled me into the car and drove me away at high speed on the way saying,

"Do not worry, honey ... I will not let them hurt you, I promise"

She took me home and explained the situation to my adoptive father, who as soon as she started to pack the clothes, papers, and money, but they were not fast enough.

Soon there was a knock on the door and everything froze, so my father ordered my mother to take me out the back door quietly, but when we left, we heard a gunshot.

My world stopped, and I felt silent tears slide through my eyes, somehow I knew my father was no longer alive.

armed men left the door, my mother put me behind her for protection, but it was not very useful.

A man in a suit came out from behind the other men, he was the leader.

"My name is Wilson Mason, we are sentinel service, the boy will have to come with us, we heard that the boy caused an accident on the street at school," said the crooked man Wilson.

He said he could help me control, that nothing bad would happen to me if he gave me peacefully, My mother would not let me hand her over, she knew that man was not good, that he was no good.

I remember her telling me to run, and I did, I ran towards the forest with all my might, I heard my adoptive mother's scream and the shot fired at her, I knew she was dead now. shots rang out behind me, but I did not stop running, until I found another mutant in the woods, I was already away from Mason at that time, but his soldiers were still behind me.

The mutant I found was called saber tooth, he explained that he was already looking for me for a few years at the behest of my now discovered father, magneto. I said about what happened, about the truck, about my adoptive parents, dead, and about the soldiers chasing me, I said everything quickly and briefly.

Then he told me to stay hidden in a hole in a tree, it was not long, so I heard the noises of shots and the cries of the soldiers, I covered my ears trying not to hear the deaths and sharp claws cutting the soldiers and the sounds of blood gushing .

But it was useless.

I felt tears fresh on my face but I did not care, soon everything was silent and only heard footsteps approaching me.

I lifted my eyes and found myself staring at a saber-tooth bloody with dead men's blood.

I would never forget that scene.

Soon I was taken to my father, I will not give many details of what it was like to meet him or what it was like to become the Metallic.

Yes my code name is metallic, I can handle metal, earth and even electricity. if you do not know, I can also transform my body into metal with just a touch of it, basically I can change my body to become totally metal. which makes me a dangerous mutant and also powerful.

At age 17 I was basically my father's right arm, magneto.

And I've done enough at the request of magneto, and I've learned that if the mutants want to survive in this world where humans live, we have to be the ones who gorume them.

How to live being a mutant in this world? If all the humans around you do not accept you for being different, for having special gifts, for being mutant, you are judged as a monster, as a threat, as a danger.

It's no use being nice, no matter what we do, being a mutant in a world of that means you're a terrorist, even when the mutants are innocent, even if they're not to blame for anything, they will never accept us.

So I decided to be a magneto, I got tired of being afraid of them, of running away and hiding.

They say that we are evil, that we are dangerous, that we are a threat to them.

Great, then so be it.

But my mind began to change, Professor Charles Xavier found me, he wanted me as part of the X-men, he said he saw the good in me, that he knew what I really thought about killing.

And he was right, partly. I do not like to kill innocents, but sometimes I have to make that sacrifice to kill those responsible for doing evil with the mutants, I do not regret doing it, murderers are assasinos, but if there are innocent people in the middle, like civilians or innocent children. I spare them, but only the innocent ones, even if my father does not agree to leave witnesses of what we do live, but I confront him, and he, as much as he does not like my actions, he does not say not to me, to be his son has its advantages.

He knows I'm right, why kill innocents that has nothing to do with the acts of soldiers and hunters of mutants? They did not do anything wrong, they were just in the wrong place and at the wrong time.

I heard Professor Xavier, I said, I admitted do not like some magneto actions, just a few, but the rest is okay. I approve of killing the killer and mutant hunters, but never hurt innocent ones that has nothing to do with them.

There was a day when I, and saber tooth, and another mutant. We killed a businessman who worked with the purifiers in an alley in the night, and a beggar saw what happened, he hid behind the trash can in fear.

We saw him, and saber tooth caught him by the collar of his shirt and was about to kill him, but I stopped him and kept him from killing the beggar, he wanted to counteract but I said My final answer. He let go of the beggar and passed me, the other mutant followed, I would also follow when the beggar spoke.

"Thank you ..." he whispered, lying on the floor.

I realized that day, I'm not a killer, and xavier knew that.

But my Time with a Brotherhood Member was dying, for after a month away from the fellowship base, she disappeared, just like the x-men.

She was separated, but now I was on my own, well, almost on my own

There were some mutants with me, one of them was Evan, he could have thorns on his body and he could throw them, the other was the saber tooth, as well as others.

Five years later .

We re-created the brotherhood, but it was different now, with me in charge, there were two rules to be followed rigidly, one was to never kill innocents, and to obey my orders. and we help mutants as well, we do not kill unnecessarily, we create a hidden place where other mutants that are with us could live peacefully, without death or fear.

Me and a few others kept the security of the place.

We had so far 45 mutant members, in places like Mexico, there were 26 of them there, at my command, they were there to help the mutants if they needed protection. here at about 24 on the base, who either agreed to stay in fellowship shelters or go to resistance, chose to be part of the new brotherhood's rescue and attack group.

Soon the news that a new brotherhood, with the aim of helping mutants (At all costs, because I do not care if I have to kill to keep the mutants safe) soon spread, that we would help mutants survive.

I had no idea that the resistance would seek us, until one day when I, evans, and saber-tooth, were in our hiding place, in a warehouse, then we received a call.

( TIME AFTER )

I was sitting in a saber-toothed diner while Evans looked around.

So they went in, Thunderbird or John if you prefer, and someone I never imagined meeting in person (but I did not know it was my sister at that time, she was Lorna Dane).

The two of them sat in front of the two of us.

The brunette, who seemed to be indigenous, spoke.

"My name is John, and it's nice to meet you,"

I rolled my eyes "Cut the crap, we both know you do not like us, so you do not have to pretend to be friendly. Say what you want, to end this remarkable meeting between the new brotherhood and the resistance," I say. He looked irritated a little and found himself in the chair, he looked at the woman in green, who at the moment had a rather nervous face.

He turned his gaze to me, "okay, that's right. I do not like you, and neither of you." I nod.

"Then why did they decide to contact us?" I ask confused.

"We came because we want to talk to Derrick Blake, can you take him, or can he come and talk to us?" he asks, huh, he ignored my question, I did not like it, but I'll let it go.

I answer "you're talking to him right now, I'm Derrick Blake.Now answer the question, why did you decide to contact?" He is surprised, the woman next door seems to have frozen.

I looked confused at his expressions "what's up? Is there something in my face?" I ask.

They seemed to get out of a trance and looked at each other and then at me again.

The green-haired woman looked at me as if she had discovered the cancer cure.

"It's very important, believe me, "she says, I look at her with narrow eyes" I will not attack or something, just talk. "I still looked at her with the same look, but I nodded. Even if it was a trap, I know I could escape.

We pulled up from our chairs and headed for an empty alley outside, while John and Sabretooth waited.

Already in the Alley, I stood idly by while listening to what she had to say.

"So?" I say.

She starts to say "look ... I know it's going to look like it's not true ... But ... I think you can be my brother." What? I had a weird face.

"Oh ... yeah ..." but then I remembered "oh no ..." it can not be, it can not be ... she is ... "you ... Are you ... Lorna dane? ..." she grinned and nodded , I uncrossed my arms and took a few steps back, I was with my mouth open with so much surprise "I never thought ... I never thought I'd meet you ..." I said stupendous.

She replied "I also ... I never thought I would find ... someone to call family again ... and then I heard of another son of magneto ..." I did not let her finish, because I had already taken steps forward and wrapped my arms around her, never thought I'd find anyone, anybody in the family, even if we're half brothers, I'm happy.

After the disappearance of my father, I was without a family, alone, I mean, had the brotherhood of course but ... it was not the same thing.

She froze a bit, but also returned the Embrace, and wrapped her arms around my waist and back, I felt her lean her head against my shoulder.

And so, I met Lorna Dane, the polaris.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE** Sorry for the delay, it was without ideas but I returned there Haha, and I want to update as soon as possible okay

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

6 months later ...

"How did she get caught ?!" I hit Strength at the table and glared at Spike. He lowered his head with a look that looked like fear.

"I went to the resistance, Marcos said that she had been caught, and he asked her to help him find her." I glare at him. Sabretooth enters and sits next to Evans.

" but you can not ." Speak saber tooth. I look at him with indignation and anger.

"How is it?" I say standing straight and eye.

"With all due respect, Dom, but you can not just go out looking, you're a fugitive, and from the information I've received, Lorna is trapped in an extremely guarded place, it's a maximum security prison, but I do not know the location, thankfully. "Enraged I trap you in the air with metal strings that have come out of my desk, which is made of metal.

He tries to break free but is useless, his wrists, legs and neck were suspended and well secured in thick metal strings. He was being choked.

"What do you mean by fortunately? Do you think it's good that my sister is in prison? I know how many horrible things in a damn prison?" I felt my eyes change color, a blue of pure energy.

"Pl ... as .." he tried to speak and I squeezed even more. Evans touched my shoulder, he was tense.

"Dom, he did not mean it! Calm down!" he says a little in despair. I look at him and laugh. I stopped squeezing and freed him from the moorings.

"No, he wanted to say yes, but you'd better be careful, if you say that shit again, you die, got it?" I say looking at saber tooth, which at the moment was coughing fallen on the ground. I think I may have exaggerated, but I do not like being talked about like this even more than someone I love and care about.

He stood up and staggered a little and took a deep breath.

"But Dominic, think it over, it's too risky to try to ransom, and we do not even know where she is." says Evans. He's right, we do not know, yet.

"You two stayed here, and took care of this place while I was gone." I say.

"No, you can not just go out there, it's too risky," Evans says.

I look at him.

"I do not care, and Lorna of whom we are talking, you stand and end," I say determinedly.

Evans shakes his head and leaves the door closing in a thud. He's angry, I know, we're like blood brothers, one always cares for the other. but I know he will do what I ask even if he does not agree with me.

Sabretooth gets up.

I look at him and sigh.

"Sorry about that, man, I was angry," I say.

He shakes his head, "Let it go, I said too much, I should apologize."

"It's okay, take care of them for me Okay, I'll send you news as soon as possible Okay," I say. he nodded and left the room.

Time for a resistance visit.

 **Note/It's small but the next one will be bigger. I'll leave a preview soon.**


End file.
